narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kaminarigan
Actually being a Hyuga and Uchiha hybrid means nothing. In reality he should inherit the weaker abilities of both dojutsu, such as limited 360 vision and minimal detection techniques. Having a little bit of both would actually make him weaker because he is not a pure blood of either. Sorry, but it is impossible to have all aspects of both, seeing as how this character isn't truly a Hyuga or Uchiha. Echo Uchiha 17:50, 17 January 2009 (UTC) yeah well If he inherited the weaker aspects of the dojutsu it would be no fun.--Darknesslover5000 05:23, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Thus is life. Echo Uchiha 05:24, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Besides, we already went over this you dingo. Echo Uchiha 05:27, 1 February 2009 (UTC) i know I just wanted to add that. Did u look at the second stage Shyakugan?--Darknesslover5000 06:30, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Thats some awesome GIMP Sharingan!!! Ten Tailed Fox 15:11, 1 February 2009 (UTC) thx--Darknesslover5000 16:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ... NO ... Echo's right, having a Byakugan/Sharingan hybrid is impossible. In fact, the author himself has said that an Uchiha-Hyuga hybrid would have Byakugan in one eye and Sharingan in the other. This, effectively, would make them half as effecient with the both. Basically, if you want to spit and **** on the canon, be my guest, but if I were you, I'd retool this... --Mewshuji 13:12, 24 February 2009 (UTC) wow Meh, the Rinnegan is basically a Shyakugun... but then again, this is a Fanfiction wikia!! :) Nat12345919 18:27, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Broken Wow! This is really broken! God mod much? Seriously. This makes Seireitou Hyuga look like Konohamaru! Senerio 03:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) 1. Don't insult Seireitou. 2. It's called FANON. 3. Did you not read all of it? It says and I quote: Unlike the Sharingan, the Shyakugan slowly deteriorates the user's eyesight much like the Mangekyou Sharingan. The only way to reverse this is if the user manages to obtain the second stage Shyakugan. So shut up and stop bitching about small things. Sting! TenRyuoh! 03:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) 1. Everyone insults Seireitou Hyuga, even Sei, because Seireitou Hyuga was a terrible character. 2. "Fanon" is not some kind of get-out-of-jail-free card that excuses the fact that crappy articles like this exist, because there is such a thing as a GOOD fanon article. 3. You've pointed out exactly why the goddamn technique is broken, it's all the strongest powers of both Doujutsus, and the one crippling weakness goes away once you upgrade it, whereas with the Mangekyou Sharingan, it doesn't go away. You turn blind gradually as you use it, and it happens forever. With this, that doesn't happen. Total, unreasonable, unexplainable bullshit. And you think this isn't broken? Conclusion: This article sucks, your opinion is invalid (nice try trying to delete this part, by the way) and most tragically of all, you will never realize how idiotic it is to defend something that cannot be defended by any reasonable argument. Azure Dragoon 04:40, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Why should you even care? This isn't your article. Therefor,you're whole statement is invalid. Sting! TenRyuoh! 05:06, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Too bad this is a wiki champ, I can comment on all of the articles, that's the point behind the talk pages. Just keep trying to defend this abortion of an article, I'm sure that you'll suceed in some kind of bizarro alternate reality where this kind of stuff is considered quality work. Azure Dragoon 05:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Look,meatbag. I don't care what you think(and I'm pretty sure the creator if this article doesn't care either.) Fact is, You say what you want about this article isn't going to change it any. BTW,stay away from my page :P Sting! TenRyuoh! 05:44, October 5, 2009 (UTC) You know, I didn't ever consider actually going to your page, but hey, thanks for the suggestion. You'd better get F5 ready, bucko. Azure Dragoon 02:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) What is F5? And what are u ppl goin on about?--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 02:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Deletion As brought to attention by an anonymous user, this page is dubbed worthy of deletion by a committee of three administrators and the author will be given two days to write a valid reason as to allow the article to remain on the NF site. If this time limit is not fulfilled within the aforementioned amount, the page will be immediately deleted. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 02:53, October 6, 2009 (UTC) WTF This is a fanon site and here u guys go bad mouthing a perfectly good kekkei genkai, for what....because ur fanon articles aren't half as good? i mean really the Shyakugan is a good Kekkei Genkai and the author shouldnt have his page deleted all because you guys cant cope wit the fact that you just suck....im sick of every1 bad mouthing other ppls work for the sake of they can......thats all im gonna say....Ciao --3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 11:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Dude,You rock!! Sting! TenRyuoh! 18:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ...Who are you, and why can't you spell worth a damn? Jesus. It's "you", "Kekkei Genkai", "your", "aren't", "with", "everyone", "peoples'"...wow, utter train wreck in text form. How can you consider this page to be "good?" It certainly didn't have any effort put into it, it's a list of all the major powers of the Sharingan and Bakugan, which already exist, with stuff added about how it's even better than those two, topped off with an uninspired Photoshop-edited image. It's downright insulting that you can even consider this decent by any standards when there are articles that people here have put time and effort into, and maintain it to make sure it upholds a inkling of quality. But hey, it figures that there would be at least one grammar raping, paint-chip eating tool who blames it all on "jealously" because he's too damn stupid to understand that by actual quality, it ultimately falls short of any sort of standard that would justify it as being acceptable. Lo and behold, here you are. Glad to see that you play your part so well.Azure Dragoon 21:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Alright,Azure. I'm getting tired of your crap. If you have a problem with this page then do one of two things: 1. Stop looking at it. 2. Go bitch at the creator. Because,me personally, am tired of coming to this talk page and seeing you insult people for defending the page or bitching about it. So kindly STFU and just stop reading this page. Because if you hate the page so much,you should come here simply to whine about it. Sting! TenRyuoh! 21:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Your really going to come at the fact that I made a few typo's in my defense of this article? how low can you go? Azure Dragoon, what is your deal with this page, yes its a bit broken but instead of bashing it you could offer some advice......one of my pages was messed up and i got constructive criticism not verbal abuse and I fixed it.......if your gonna act ur SHOE SIZE and not your age, then maybe you shouldnt be on here in the first place. --3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 22:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) (Claps) Amen,brother! Sting! TenRyuoh! 22:07, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I'd offer constructive criticism, if the maker of this article hadn't made it so very clear that he believes that all of his pages are "perfect" and won't change them no matter how terrible they actually are. Then there are the people like you two, who say that this article is good, and convince him that he doesn't need to change anything. I've talked with Ahatake on this many times on the chat, alongside other ADMINS, and we all agreed that this page is garbage. He has shown no intention on editing this page to make sure it fits the expectations of this fanon. If you two had any intention on helping the creator of this article instead of sucking his cock, you'd offer help on how he could fix this so that he could in turn ignore it, but instead you decide to take the high ground. People are jealous of this piece of shit? You honestly, truly believe that? Jesus. So sure, keep coming to Ahatake's rescue on this. If he doesn't reach our own demands and expectations, this page will be gone soon enough anyway. Sorry to rain on the white knight parade, but this was decided already, and neither of you have any say in it.Azure Dragoon 22:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC) WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HOW DARE YOU SAY IM ON ANY MANS COCK, YOU SELF RIGHTEOUS PIECE OF SHIT, THATS WHY I DISLIKE MOST ADMINS ON SITES, THEY GET SOME POWER AND THINK THEIR WORD IS GOD.......IF YOU WANT IT FIXED SO BAD EDIT IT YOUR SELF AND THEN MAKE IT WORTHY BUT DONT COME HERE AND TRY AND CALL ME GAY. im done go ahead and do what your gonna do, you fucking nood with an inferiority complex trying to sit in the seat of god on a website--3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 22:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) It really wasn't necessary to use language like that an to be honset,I really don't care what you or the Admins have to say. Sting! TenRyuoh! 22:52, October 6, 2009 (UTC) My My Well Aha, I think you and I need to have a litle talk today. I know what needs to be cleaned up, and you only have three options. The first one is have the page deleted. Second, stand your ground and have it deleted. Or third, clean up the article. Reversing the blindness using second stage should not happen. If your character rarely uses it, they need that drawback. While I am not implying that you should always use it, bear in mind my words. I will help you because I know some of what the Admins want. I like you, but this article needs work! I can help you clean this article, but this is sloely up to you and your discretion. Thank you and don't take it personally. NF RPr 14:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) *sighs* Why is a simple article causing all of this? and AzureDragoon I've nvr spoken with u. Unless ur Armed of course in that case I have -_---Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 00:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow Whether or not this should be deleted, i think people are getting way too mad over it... --Thepantheon 01:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm fixing it now title speaks--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 16:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Now that's wat i'm talking about. Not that hard to make a new doujutsu. So...I'll be the one to c if it's good or not. You can add a little godmod since you are the fourth top editor in this NF. But not too much, remember that... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 00:44, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Two more drawbacks, and you're good enough. (needs two paragraphs at the least). --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 22:30, October 14, 2009 (UTC)